warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Lieutenant Lech Kril
Lieutenant Lech Kril is the final boss of Ceres, and makes an appearance on Phobos alongside Captain Vor as a dual boss battle on the planet. A revered war hero to the Grineer, Lotus has targeted Kril so that his death could create possible instability within the Grineer and intimidate them, although she also fears he may become a martyr with Grineer riled up to avenge his death as a result. His rank as a "war hero" is rather strange considering his apparent low rank in the Grineer military, although his near impenetrable body suit and massive temper may prove that he is indeed as ruthless as Grineer say he is. *He can be found on the mission Exta on Ceres and Iliad on Phobos. **On Ceres, after defeating him and finishing the mission, you receive a Frost Helmet, Chassis or Systems blueprint. Upon death, Lieutenant Lech Kril has a chance of dropping an Orokin Cell. **On Phobos, he rewards Miter parts and its blueprint, or the Twin Gremlins blueprint. He also drops blueprints for Trinity components. He has two phases, first being Ice and the second Fire, which he will enter after his cryo pack is destroyed four times. Appearances Lieutenant Lech Kril wears a unique set of body armor and wields the Gorgon and Brokk. This boss fight comes in two phases, with different abilities and attacks for each phase. Taunts Lieutenant Lech Kril, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''And I will strike down upon (User) with great vengeance and furious anger!'' *''The sound of hammer shattering ice is pure auditory perfection.'' *''Beneath those suits exist flesh. Flesh bleeds. (User) bleeds.'' *''I have seen and conquered many clans. (Clan) will be next!'' *''Does that second-skin peel away just as easy as the first?'' *''Grineer immortality begins with the strike of my hammer!'' *''I am Lieutenant Lech Kril. My hammer awaits your skull.'' *''I forgot my nails... I guess (User) will have to do!'' *''Trust me when I say you won't feel a thing.'' *''You ever get hammered in that suit?'' *''Hold still and I'll make this quick.'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Arsenal General Lieutenant Lech Kril's battle is split into two phases, the latter phase starts after his coolant pack has been completely destroyed. He generally wields a Gorgon and a Brokk hammer. Phase 1 Kril is completely invincible. He will generally use his Gorgon throughout the first battles on ranged targets, though occasionally he will shoot Freeze at them. He will resort to his Brokk to knock a target away when they get too close. Alternatively, he will slam the ground with his hammer, casting Ice Wave. Both abilities guarantee a proc. Kril prefers to stay his ground and tank all firepower instead (though it limits his mobility), unlike most Grineer personnel. He is only vulnerable to damage when all four coolant tube on his cooling pack (on his back) are destroyed, which will then shift the battle to Phase 2. Phase 2 Lieutenant Lech Kril will burst into fire and put away his Gorgon and equip his Brokk hammer, resorting to full-melee while turning all of his based ability into a heavy damage. Alternatively, he may slam down Fire Wave which guarantees proc or throw his hammer at long range targets as a heavy boomerang. Despite still possessing heavy armor, his melee capability and speed increases by a great margin. He can even catch up to a Tenno and his swing speed is noticably faster. One must be careful as a single strike from him has the lethal potency and can down an inexperienced Tenno. Abilities Phase 1 Phase 2 Strategy In General In Phase 1, Lech Kril is impervious to damage and the coolant pack on his back must first be destroyed to render him vulnerable. Shooting his pack when the center of it is lit will cause one of its four pipes to pop off and wave frantically in the air. In this state, the next time Lech Kril attempts to slam his hammer or throw an Ice Dart, he will be frozen solid; attacking the pack while he is frozen will destroy the dislodged pipe. This process of dislodging a pipe, freezing him and destroying the pipe must be repeated three more times to destroy all four pipes, at which point he becomes vulnerable to damage. It is recommended to always stay close to cover during this phase. Although his Freeze can be dodged by keeping an eye on Kril's motion, being close to cover can save you if you do accidentally get hit by a Dart and become frozen. Being caught out in the open while frozen can result in getting heavily damaged or killed by Kril's Gorgon. In Phase 2, while he only can be taken down mostly by kiting, most of his attacks are predictable. His Brokk will glow brightly when thrown, note that Kril is stationary while throwing the hammer and until it returns, giving an opportunity to damage him. When using his Fire Wave, Kril will lift his hammer before slamming it to the ground, giving players time to dodge. If Kril charges at you and he's faster than you, do not keep running away. Instead, run towards him and flank besides or over him. This will make him try to swing his hammer down on you, thus temporarily stopping his movements, while getting away from his attack. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Ash's Smoke Screen, Loki's Invisibility or Shade's Ghost will cloak the player, creating a big opportunity for you to destroy his cryo pack. Loki's Decoy and Saryn's Molt are also invaluable for distracting Lech Kril's gunfire while exposing him to attacks from the Tenno. Frost's Snow Globe slows Lech Kril's ice-based melee attacks, allowing his target to walk out of the way while increasing the length of time when he is vulnerable during his first phase. Trivia *Lieutenant Lech Kril is a revered war hero among the Grineer. While his assassination will result in increased stability for the solar system and intimidate the rest of the Grineer, Lotus dislikes the fact that it will also make him a martyr to his people. *He looked like a larger Grineer Butcher before Update 7, and wielded a Fragor instead. *Currently, there is a chance that a glitch could happen after one or more of its cooling tubes has been severed, causing the battle against him to stuck on Phase 1, on which the Cryo pack cannot be damaged further. This glitch happens randomly, no matter which Warframes are present (tested) *Kril appears in the Warframe Open Beta trailer, though still wielding the Manticore, rather than the current Brokk. *He was the first boss to undergo a major revamp, receiving a more complex boss battle and unique voice-acting and animations. *Prior to Update 7.5, he used the Manticore instead of the Brokk. *He also was the first boss to have a special death animation. Prior to Update 8, on death, he would fall flat on the ground like a downed player before actually dying. It took a little time for him to bleed out on his own, but one could finish him to shorten the time. After Update 8, he now has a new death animation where he falls to his knees and collapses before erupting in a fiery explosion. *Lieutenant Lech Kril's taunt ''"And I will strike down upon (player name) with great vengeance and furious anger!" ''Is a reference to a scene in Pulp Fiction, in which Samuel L. Jackson states the same as a quote from the Bible's book Ezekiel 25:17.(Not actually in the Bible, created specifically for the movie.) *As of Update 11, his shields can be damaged during Phase 1. Although he is still invulnerable, bleeding effect from Slash-based weapons will directly damage his health. *His rank is somewhat unusual for a supposed 'war hero', as Lieutenants are generally lesser-ranking commissioned officers in current military terms, only three or four steps above the lowest possible rank. It is possible that Kril has not been an officer for long, or that Grineer officers are assigned their ranks/titles on a different basis; perhaps based off the size of the force they command or their overall long-term experience, rather than personal combat experience. Alternately, his status as a war hero may be entirely fabricated as a propaganda campaign, and his title/rank chosen on purpose.